


One step on the journey

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Ryder makes a decision about Unique. (I'm not super up on all parts of a transition, but I wasn't going into great detail)
Relationships: Unique Adams/Ryder Lynn
Series: Glee Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 8





	One step on the journey

** Ryder and Unique **

The five of them hugged it out in that empty classroom before walking Unique home for the day. “Hey Ryder, can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked as they got to her door. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“What’s up?” he asked, determined to be more open to his friends.

“I need to confess something,” she said, suddenly drawing in on herself.

“Please tell me,” he urged softly. “It can’t be worse than what I’ve been doing to you.”

“Text Katie,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Text her real quick and I’ll tell you.” He nodded warily. But he got his phone out and tested her. Then his ears perked up when Unique’s phone chimed.

“You’re Katie?”

“I never really meant for it to go this far,” she admitted. “But I’ve had a crush on you for a while. And no one who looks like you goes for anyone like me. But I wanted to see what you liked in a girl. And now it’s starting to spiral out of control.”

“All those long conversations,” Ryder sighed. “I told her things I’ve never told anyone before.”

“I haven’t and wouldn’t ever divulge any of your secrets to anyone,” Unique insisted softly. “I am genuinely sorry I did this and tricked you; but I can’t regret getting to know you better.”

“U, I’m...,” he sighed, running his finger roughly through his shaggy hair. “I’m trying to be mad, I should be mad. But I just can’t.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t be mad,” he repeated. “I confessed my life to a complete stranger, who ended up being one of my friends.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m upset, not mad,” he sighed again. “Did you lie about stuff?”

“Just name and picture,” she replied.

“Then today is clean slate day,” he said, determined.

“Clean slate?”

“Yes, we both screwed up. You all forgave me earlier, how can I not do the same for you?”

“Oh God,” she whimpered, holding back tears. “Thank you.”

“U,” he breathed, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. “I’m glad it was you.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After their emotion packed front porch reveal, Ryder would hang out at her house after their group walked her home. They would do their homework, sing, chill, and watch mindless reality TV. But one day he had a proverbial bee in his bonnet.

“Hey U, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How does this whole transition thing work?”

“Um, why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve notice you dressing more as Unique and not Wade since our big confessional.”

“Well, my therapist said if I want my surgery, I need to live as Unique full time for a year, and drop some extra weight. If I do that, I qualify for my big surgery.”

“That’s right, you’ll be eighteen, so they can do it,” Ryder acknowledged.

“Say what now?”

“I did some research, but it all says one person has it different from the next.”

“Got your curiosity peaked?” she teased.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t want to date until everything got righted,” he said sheepishly. “I wanted to get an idea of how long I should wait before I ask you out.”

“Ask me out?”

“Well, yeah. Since we had our confessional, I feel like I can really get to know you more, and the more I get to know you, the more I really would like to date you.”

“Oh wow, um, you’re gonna have to give me a minute,” she breathed. “You were going to be willing to wait until I had my surgery to date me?”

“Well, yea, why wouldn’t I?”

“You are almost too perfect,” she murmured. “They scheduled my surgery for the day after Thanksgiving.”

“How long is recovery?”

“Twelve weeks I believe.”

“So you’ll be healed by graduation?”

“I suppose so.”

“Can I kiss you before then?”

“I, um, yes?” she said, still reeling that he wanted to date her. Ryder cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Ryder said. She was all gowned up for her surgery. He would be at the surgery center for the next six and a half hours or so for the surgery to be completed. Her parents were really nice and accepted Ryder. His Dad didn’t really understand but his mother just loved Unique. They made up a care package for her for her stay in the hospital since she would be in for 5-7 days. 

“I’ll see you when I wake up,” she assured him.

“I love you,” he blurted out. “I just needed you to know before.”

“Oh Baby, I love you too,” she said. “Now give me a kiss before they take me back.” He puts all the passion he has into the pressing together of their lips.

“Okay, go get your new lease on life,” he said before the doctors came in and wheeled her away. Unique’s father came up behind him and put both hands on his shoulders.

“I’m glad you two found each other,” he said in his deep voice.

“I’m glad she said yes,” Ryder chuckled. “Now hopefully we move forward when her insides match her outsides.”

“You are such a dear, Ryder,” her mom said. The trio made their way to the plush waiting room and sat there to wait for her to come out of surgery.

Seven hours later the doctor came out with a big smile on his face. “She’s all done. No complications, great tissue workability,” he reported. “Good depth. She’s in recovery and will be moved to her room in a little while. My nurse will come get you when she’s awake.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

“You’re hot boyfriend is here to see you,” the nurse teased Unique was she was set up in her new home for the week.

“Don’t I know it,” she joked right back.

“Hey Lady,” he greeted, kissing her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m happy, and in pain, but very happy, love,” she replied.

“First steps in your new body.”


End file.
